Ianto in a coma
by Sneaky Slitherin
Summary: Ianto falls into a coma just as Jack realises how much he has fallen for him...
1. Chapter 1

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts and Jack's thoughts are in _italics._

Chapter One – Attraction

I entered the Hub after a "data swap" with U.N.I.T and was in a very good mood as I have got all the information I need from them. "Coffee, anyone?" I called out, and soon received four shouts of "yes, please!" I don't want to boast, but I really do make the best coffee in Cardiff. I took everyone their coffee, saving Jack's till last as always. I have to admit I have a very strong attraction towards my boss, but couldn't make a move on him as I don't know if Jack is even gay, he flirted with everyone. I took Jack his coffee with my usual smile and eye contact, but I hoped that Jack would ask me to stay behind and tell me that he felt the same way. But he never does.

_As Ianto strode towards my office, I couldn't help thinking how hot he looked today in his suit. I have tried my hardest to ignore my attraction towards my younger colleague, but I couldn't ignore an attraction this strong. I knew I had to tell him how I felt; otherwise I would regret it forever. I had to tell him and I had to tell him now. He came into my office with his usual smile and tentative eye contact. That gorgeous smile, it sent shivers down my spine every time it was directed towards me. But I knew enough about him to know that he had only ever had girlfriends. Before I could control myself, I was round the other side of my desk, perched next to his oh-so-sexy body._

When Jack came round to the other side of the desk to sit next to where I was standing, I was surprised. Usually, he just acknowledged me with a nod and a flirtatious smile before returning to whatever it was that he was doing. Was this it? I broke from my thoughts as I realized I was staring at his lips. He smiled at me, a small yet stunning one, one that I had never seen before. He leant closer, his lips descending towards mine…


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts and Jack's thoughts are in _italics._

Chapter Two – Poison

_I had to kiss him, I had to, he was staring at my lips for fuck's sake. Just as our lips were about to touch, Tosh knocked on my office door, shouting that there had been a Rift Alert, and that it needed dealing with urgently. We jumped apart, and I could almost swear that he groaned. I decided that he needed to be involved. I told him that he could go on foot, whist checking the CCTV through a hand-held computer that Tosh had developed. I dropped him off, near to the source, but not too close. I couldn't let him get hurt. Not now._

As I jumped out of the SUV, I felt scared. This was the first time that the rest of the team had let me come out with them. As I turned a street corner, I saw it. The computer identified it as a Rizpahtone, but had no other information on it. I decided to try the weevil spray on it, and contacted Jack through my comm. He told me not to do anything reckless. Just as the SUV entered the street, the alien brandished a claw that looked like a needle, and thrust it into me. The whole world started fading, and all I could think about was how I had failed Jack.

_I spun the SUV round the corner into the street, where I saw what Ianto had been confronted with. A Rizpahtone. Shit. I tried to call out to Ianto, to warn him of the danger, but it was too late. All I could do was watch as he collapsed to the stone cold street floor. I shot the alien once, twice, three times. Then I ran to Ianto and shouted to Owen. He was in severe danger..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts, Jack's thoughts are in _italics, _and Owen's are in **bold.**

Chapter Three – Back to the Hub

The last thing I saw as I hurtled to the ground was Jack, my Captain, rushing over. I tried to hold on to consciousness, but was failing. He hated me, didn't he? So why did I feel so compelled to hold on. It was because of the kiss…or near kiss anyway. I could feel my limbs getting heavier and I decided to just let go.

_I ran to Ianto, even though I knew it was too late. Rizpahtones have a defense mechanism which can poison and paralyze the victim, with little substances which can serve as an antidote or a cure. There was little or no hope for Ianto. I might not see his sexy smile or admire that gorgeous butt of his again. I shouted for Owen and told him to get us back to the Hub ASAP. Even after what I know, if there was a chance that we have a cure, then I would do anything for Ianto. I couldn't let him die thinking that I hated him. My emotions were in turmoil. I let Owen drive; I was in no state to do so. I told him to drive as fast as he could: time was running out as I cradled him in my arms, mentally begging him not to die, not to leave me just yet. _

**Jack had told me to drive as fast as I could, back to the hub, as Jack had told me to. I still had no idea what the fuck was going on, only that Ianto had collapsed. I had wanted to take care of him then and there, but I knew Jack knew what he was doing. Even though Ianto and I argued a lot, I still secretly care for my colleague. In a job like Torchwood, you only have each other really, and you need one another. I glanced in the wing mirror to find that Jack was cradling Ianto in his arms, looking like he was about to cry. He did have a heart then. At that moment, we arrived back at the hub. After the incident, Jack had given Tosh and Gwen the rest of the week off, saying that he would call them if he needed them. It must be pretty serious then.**

_I helped Owen carry Ianto into the Hub. Myfanwy swooped overhead, somehow sensing that something was wrong. Ianto had always been the one who fed he, cleaned up after her, looked after her…Why am I talking about him in the past tense? Have some faith, Jack! He'll get better soon. I hope he will – I care about him more than he could ever know. It's not like what I feel for the rest of the team, he is the only one who I can talk to in full confidence, knowing that he won't judge me, knowing that he can comfort me just like I comforted him after he lost Lisa…how he managed to trust me after seeing Lisa killed at my hand I do not know. He is the only one of the team I have freely told about my immortality. Gwen only knows because she saw Suzie shoot me. I can trust him. I can let him know the real Jack without being scared about what he will think. Dragging myself out of my thoughts, I waited for Owen to finish his examination. _

**I was in the medical bay, trying my best to run some tests on my unconscious colleague. I saw Jack with a far away look in his eyes. I had found the species that Ianto had been poisoned by, and now knew that there was little hope of him regaining consciousness by himself, though I suspect Jack already knew that. I had to tell Jack that there was nothing we could do until I had done some extensive research and some more thorough tests, which would have to wait a few more hours as I didn't want to mess him around too much.**

_I was waiting for Owen to return from running his tests. I already knew that he wouldn't be able to do much, but there might be something on the databanks that I wouldn't know about. If there was anything, Ianto would have known. Ianto always knew what to do… stop speaking in past tense, Jack, Ianto will be fine…and STOP RAMBLING! Then I noticed Owen coming out of the med bay, shaking his head…_


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts, Jack's thoughts are in _italics, _and Owen's are in **bold.**

Chapter Four – Alone with Ianto

_When Owen came out of the med bay, shaking his head, I felt my whole world crumble around me. No, please, not him, not Ianto, anyone but him. Owen then told me that although he couldn't run any more tests today, he would come back tomorrow and see what he could do then. As he left, I ran to Ianto's still, unconscious form, and started speaking to him._

"_Ianto, I know you can't hear me, but I think I can only say things like this whilst you can't hear me. I don't think I will ever have the confidence to be able to say it to your face. I…have feelings for you, Ianto. Feelings so strong. I can't deny them anymore. I…I love you, Ianto." There. I've said it. I've said the one thing I have wanted to say for so long. Too long. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "God, Ianto. I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you are in this state, and if you don't wake up soon, or if Owen can't find a cure, I swear to God I will put myself through so much fucking misery… Earlier, in my office, I thought…I thought that it was finally going to happen, that I was finally going to get to kiss you…and then I didn't. "_

"_And now you might die thinking that I hate you because of what happened with…Lisa. Believe me, Ianto, if anything, it just made me love you even more. And then, when you needed me…God, I know I shouldn't have felt those things when you looked for my comfort as a friend…but you still thought I hated you. I would have shot anyone else Ianto, but I couldn't shoot you. I think that was when I realised how strong my feelings were. I would kill myself a million times over to be in your place right now, I'd do anything. Please, just wake up, I need you. You are the only person I can trust completely right now." Exhausted from my emotions, I took Ianto's still warm hand, drawing hope from it, and fell asleep by his bedside..._


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts, Jack's thoughts are in _italics, _and Owen's are in **bold.**

Chapter Five – Telling Owen

**When I returned in the morning, I found Jack sitting on the steps by Ianto's bedside, sobbing "Ianto, please, don't leave me, don't die, I need you. I…" Still sobbing, Jack never finished his sentence as he heard my footsteps. He looked up at me, and I was astonished as I saw the indomitable Captain Jack Harkness, my boss, the head of Torchwood Three, cry over Ianto Jones, a tea-boy.**

_As Owen stepped into the Hub, I heard his footsteps and I knew I would have to tell him how I felt about Ianto. He would be wondering why I was crying; I wasn't going to try and hide my tear-stained face. I wasn't ashamed of how I felt about him. Why should I be? He's the hottest man alive. To me, at least. I'm not sure what Owen is going to think about it though – he's as straight as a pin._

**I saw then what he felt for Ianto, and I sat and waited patiently as a listening ear as my boss poured out his heart to me. I listened as he told me how he felt about Ianto, how he had felt for quite a long time. And how he regretted not telling him how he felt as soon as he realised. Then he told me what he had felt when we had discovered Lisa; how he had hated him for betraying us, and yet, at y=the same time, how he had felt jealous – if only he could have that much loyalty and care and…love directed towards him. How he had not been able to kill or Retcon him because he wouldn't have been able to stand Ianto dying at his hands, or just being a face in the street that Ianto would never recognise. He had loved him, even then**

**How, when the rest of us had lain awake at night thinking about how Ianto had betrayed us, he had been there, with Ianto, comforting him, **_**loving**_** him.**

**I have to admit, I was pretty embarrassed. This was Captain Jack Harkness, for crying out loud. The man who, for so long, had kept his feelings and emotions closed off from the rest of the universe, the man who was everyone's guiding light. Out of all of us, Ianto was the one who knew the most about him. Still, I have to say it, he has to know. He can't keep destroying himself by thinking that Ianto hated him. He must be pretty blind though. **

**Taking a deep breath, I said "Jack…I'm certain he felt the same way"…**


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts, Jack's thoughts are in _italics, _and Owen's are in **bold.**

Chapter Six – It's a two-way thing

_As Owen said that, my head snapped up to look at him in absolute astonishment. Did he really just say that? "And what, exactly, does Ianto do to make you think that?" I ask, the disbelief obvious in my voice. I refuse to refer to Ianto in the past tense – I have too much faith in him to believe that he isn't coming back. "Well" Owen replied "It's blatantly obvious when you think about it. I mean, all the looks he's given you, the flirting, the suggestive smirks…surely that didn't go unnoticed?" _

"_How do you know that he wasn't just responding to the way I was acting toward him?" I asked, instinctively knowing he knows more. Damn, I haven't lived over 150 years for nothing. I was stunned almost into silence as I heard Owen's response "Well…If you really want to know…he did tell me…"_

**Shit, I thought, I shouldn't have told him that. I heard him gasp "When? Why? Where?" So I told him. After Lisa, one of the nights that Jack hadn't been at Ianto's flat, I had gone round thereto make sure he wasn't doing himself any harm. I had found him trying to drink away his sorrows. I had heard him rambling, more to himself than to me, but I had listened anyway. He had been going on about how he was not worried that he had betrayed Lisa, but how he had betrayed Jack. How he had been worried about Jack retconning him and Jack being nothing but an unrecognisable face in the street. I had put him to bed, and the next morning he had told me that he was falling hard for Captain Jack Harkness.**

_As Owen told me this, I was feeling confused, devastated and happy at the same time. Confused because he had never told me how he felt. He had responded to my flirting, sure, but I had always thought that it was just because I was his boss. Happy because, after all the flirting and the suggestive banter, he felt the same way. Devastated because he might not make it through this, and he thought that I hated him. And we could have been together. At that moment, one of Ianto's monitors started beeping…_


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts, Jack's thoughts are in _italics, _and Owen's are in **bold.**

Chapter Seven – Finding a cure

**The monitor that had beeped was the blood pressure monitor. Ianto's blood pressure was slowly but steadily falling and Jack caught my mutter of "shit". I glanced in his direction; he knew from my look that it was only a matter of time. I couldn't increase his blood pressure without him waking up – and he wasn't going to wake up without a cure. I had to find one. I couldn't fail Jack when he needed me the most.**

_I watched Owen as he ran the remaining tests on Ianto – I knew that there wasn't much hope now, but as long as Ianto was breathing, I had hope and faith. I also knew Owen, and I knew that he wouldn't give up on Ianto unless his heart failed completely, with no hope of revival. Until then, he would try his damn best for his younger colleague. I could see his eyes frantically searching the screen, and then I saw his eyes widen and a flicker of hope flash through them. "Owen…" I asked, hardly daring to breathe. "Owen, what is it?" I felt hope rising in my very being, waiting for his answer. Could he have found a cure?_

**As Jack questioned me, I couldn't help my relief. Even if it was highly unlikely, and very odd, there was a slight chance…but how would we find…****I had to let him know. "There is one thing that could cure him"…**


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts, Jack's thoughts are in _italics, _and Owen's are in **bold.**

Chapter Eight – Hopes renewed

"…_the kiss of an immortal being" I could not believe my ears. I don't normally believe in fate, but right now…fuck, if I knew where she was…this was destined, I'm sure of it. Ianto and I are meant to be together. I just have to think of a way to tell Owen._

**Jack's astonishment was obvious. "Owen" he said in a shaky voice – was the mighty Captain nervous? "Jack" I sighed "Go on to the computer, and look up my name on Torchwood mission records, and tell me the date of the earliest record with my name on." I did as I was told, sensing that this was important, and was shocked to see that the earliest date was in 1865 "Jack" I said, my voice now just as shaky as his was earlier. If it was right, he and Ianto were meant to be together. "Are you trying to tell me that you are...immortal?"**

_Good, I didn't have to tell him, he had worked it out himself. "Yes, I am. It was an accident. I used to be…" He cut me off, saying "Get on with it then" I sighed in relief. I expected a lecture from him about not telling the team sooner. My relief…I can't think of any words to describe it. I went to do it, but hesitated for the briefest of moments "What is he asks what I'm doing" "Jack" he said, giving me his wide-eyed stare "This is something that you have always wanted to do, and it could fucking well save his life, AND I can't go without his coffee for much longer. So just GET ON WITH IT, will you?" I could have laughed – trust Owen to try and make everything about himself. So I took a deep breath, and, summoning courage in the knowledge that I was his only chance, lowered my lips towards his for the second time that week, hoping it would work…_


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto in a coma

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, if I owned them then Ianto would still be alive and made immortal.

Rating: M/M kissing and major swearing … well its Torchwood isn't it

Spoilers: Slight for series one

Normal text is Ianto's thoughts, Jack's thoughts are in _italics, _and Owen's are in **bold.**

Chapter Nine – Ianto's back

_As my lips touched his, I tried to concentrate on pouring my life force inside him, trying not to think about the fireworks exploding deep inside me as I did so. I reached up and put my hand in his hair for a moment, before pulling away. It had failed, I had failed. I held his hand and kissed it, sobbing again. I cradled his hand in my chest. Then I felt a hand on my leg. I opened my tear-filled eyes to find a pair of stunning, sea-blue eyes locked on mine. Ianto's eyes._

My eyes fluttered open, pulling me back to reality. I saw Jack, cradling my hand in his chest, sobbing. I knew in that moment his feelings for me were real, I wasn't imagining it. I also somehow knew that it was him who had saved me. His kiss. My heart broke for him, he thought he had failed. I glimpsed Owen in the background, and he nodded encouragingly. With effort, I managed to reach out to the Captain. Touch him.

"_Ianto?" I whispered. I couldn't believe it, he was alive! He was back! I need to tell him how I feel. But not just yet. "Jack. I'm here." He said weakly, reaching out to me. I helped him to sit up, and then collapsed, sobbing with relief. He gently guided me into his arms. I let him, needing reassurance from him that he was really there._

**I observed the private, intimate moment the two men were sharing. Unobserved, I slipped away. Jack and Ianto needed to talk, to hold on to each other and never let go. God, I think I'm spending too much time around Gwen. I'm beginning to sound like her.**

I pulled Jack into my arms. He sat there, sobbing into my shirt for a few minutes before deciding to compose himself.

"Ianto. God, I thought I'd lost you"

"I'm here, Jack. I'm okay. You saved me"

"I put you in danger in the first place"

"No, Jack, you mustn't blame yourself. I'm here, aren't I? I'm back, Jack. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"But you nearly weren't"

Deciding he needed real proof, I kissed him. I was now sure of his feelings towards me, but I still wanted him to say it. My lips moved against his, tenderly and lovingly. He responded for a few moments before pulling away.

"Ianto…I love you". He whispered. His declaration of love meant the whole world to me, and I whispered "Jack…I love you too"

_Ianto said he loved me. Ianto loves me! I felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, but I didn't care. All I could think about was him. Ianto. How does he do this to me? I would quite happily give up my immortality to grow old and die with him, but as today has proved, immortality isn't always a bad thing._

We leant towards each other as one, and soon our hands were caressing faces and necks, and our tongues were touching in the most loving embrace I had ever experienced. This, I decided, was where I belonged. In the arms of my Captain.

That's it! I have some ideas for a sequel if people review… (hint hint!)


End file.
